Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $-1$ and the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-9$ plus the product of $-6$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $-2x$ $-2x$ $ - 1$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-2x - 1) = \color{orange}{-6(-2x-1)}$ What is $-9$ plus $\color{orange}{-6(-2x-1)}$ $-6(-2x-1)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-2x-1)-9$.